


Morning Chat in the Tavern

by Joatrades44



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joatrades44/pseuds/Joatrades44
Summary: Inspired by anothers lovely fiction of Lace Harding and Cabot
Relationships: Lace Harding/ Cabot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Morning Chat in the Tavern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/gifts).




End file.
